Witch Hunt
by PurpleSugar
Summary: A story based on the Salem Witch Trials with a twist of Beauty and the Beast. The Ishtars get word of witches and wizards and will stop at nothing to catch them. But are there really any witches or wizards? What happened to Joey? SxS YxT YYxT JxM DxS
1. Character Summaries

The Darkness Is In The Eyes - Introduction

This is my fan fiction is based on the cartoon, Yu-Gi-Oh. And by that, the American version. So please do not go leaving comments saying, "It isn't Ishizu, it's Isis. And Malik, not Marik." Etc. etc. Also, this is based on the Salem Witch Trials and the story Beauty and the Beast. I do not own Beauty and the Beast nor Yu-Gi-Oh. Also, this story contains minor slavery. Please note I do not support slavery or racism at all. ~holds Constitution close to heart and is proud to be an American~ If you do not like me using a tiny bit of slavery, then please do not read this. I will have spelling in grammar errors, and please, do tell me. But do not point out every single little mistake. Also, this contains a lot of Kaiba x Serenity, Yugi x Téa, Yami x Téa, and Joey x Mai. There are other minor couples, but none I need to list here. If there's anything else I need to post here, I will update it. Thanks!

~*~

In the 1690's, in the newly formed U.S., lied a small village that people called "Domino". It was a tiny town where everyone knew their neighbors. Unfortunately, they saw each other too much and knew each other too well, causing conflict. Ishizu Ishtar, the Priest's daughter, hears word from Salem, Massachusetts, that there are witches and wizards around and to keep one eye open. She notices that some children act strange around other people, meaning only one thing: The Devil. Who will escape being murdered after being labeled a witch/wizard, and who will do the labeling? How will Kaiba torture Joey? Will Rebecca ever marry Yugi? There's only on way to find out: Read the story.

Character Descriptions For The Story:

_Bakura__ (Yami) – _Possesses people by the powers of the Millennium Ring that his soul is stored in. He is extremely confident and evil, but causes no serious harm unless you don't obey him.__

_Bonez – _Bonez runs the village cemetery and loves death and all things involving death. He may seem creepy and the spawn of the devil by his looks and actions, but he really is a shy follower that is easy to scare.__

_Duke Devlin – _He wishes to marry Serenity Wheeler, but that thought was soon banished for not only did she have no romantic interest in him, but she is forced to live with Seto Kaiba. *cough*storyplot*cough* He is very seductive and has evil motive for revenge on Serenity and her family and friends. He is very romantic and charming and most women in the village love him.__

_Téa Gardner – _Téa is one of the main characters of the story. She is the town maid that is paid to clean homes. She also has a large crush on Yugi Muto and the spirit in his Millennium Puzzle, 'Yami'.

_Arthur Hawkins – _A very rich tobacco plantation owner, Arthur used to travel all over the world but chose to settle down and raise his bratty granddaughter, Rebecca Hawkins. He gives Rebecca anything she wants and claims she is the smartest young lady in the world. He even gave Rebecca her own slave that she treats very cruelly.

_Rebecca Hawkins_ – The spoiled granddaughter of Arthur Hawkins, Rebecca takes her slave Beatrice anywhere she goes and treats her very cruelly. She claims she is the smartest girl in the world. She loves Yugi Muto dearly and her quest for life is to marry him, even though he is not interested.

_Ishizu Ishtar – _Ishizu works at the church in the middle of town. She is very serious and will not take anything from anyone. Also, she is the daughter of the deceased priest. She believes there are witches and wizards among the village and will do anything to stop them.

_Marik Ishtar_ – After his father died, Marik took over as the Priest in the church. He supports his sister's theory of witches and wizards and will do anything to stop them.

_Seto Kaiba – _A wealthy plantation owner who hires indentured servants to work for him rather then slaves. He gained the plantation when his father, Gozaburo Kaiba, died. It appears he only likes his brother, Mokuba. He never exits his castle because he thinks no living thing, besides his brother, is worth his time. He only contacts his maids and brother.

_Mokuba Kaiba –_ A young boy that loves Duel Monsters. He is the only one that ever leaves the Kaiba Mansion/Castle.

_Keith "Bandit Keith" – _He is town drunk. He is no liked very much by anyone and plays a mean card game.

_Solomon Muto – _The owner of "Muto's General Goods Shoppe". He is very old and enjoys stopping at the bar every once in awhile. Sometimes he can be quite perverted. He loves his grandson, Yugi, very much.

_Yu-Gi-Oh "Yami" – _Inhabits the Millennium Puzzle. He is the ancient pharaoh of Egypt and supports good instead of bad even though his name means "Dark". He possesses Yugi Muto, the Puzzle's new owner.__

_Yugi Muto – _Yugi helps his grandfather, Solomon Muto, run the "Muto's General Goods Shoppe". They specialize in selling cards, Duel Monster cards. Yugi and Solomon are especially skilled at Duel Monsters.

_Rex Raptor_ – He owns the town tavern with Weevil Underwood.__

_Tristan __Taylor__ – _Tristan works at the large and ever famous Kaiba Plantation. He is best friends with Joey Wheeler and also used to be a drunk. He loves Joey's sister, Serenity, a lot just as other men in the village.

_Weevil Underwood_ – He owns the town tavern with Rex Raptor. He loves bugs.

_Mai Valentine – _Mai is the town barmaid. She misses Joey Wheeler dearly ever since he stopped coming to the bar. Mai says she absolutely cannot stand Joey and his stupid inventions, but secretly she loves him.

_Joseph "Joey" Wheeler – _Joey is the mighty goofy, not at all serious, inventor-of-crazy-things, misfit of the town. Originally a drunk and a criminal, his sister, Serenity Wheeler, and his best friend, Yugi Muto, changed his ways and made him experience friendship. He is very protective of Serenity.__

_Serenity Wheeler – _Famous for her love of flowers and her beauty, Serenity runs a flower shop in the village. Most of the women in the village are jealous of Serenity, unfortunately making her quite unpopular among women. Serenity is wanted by many men, yet wants no relationship. The most important person in her life is her brother Joey. She would do anything for Joey.__

~*~

Please await the first chapter soon. I also write The Most And No Less, but I might focus on one more then the other. Thanks! Review if you want, please. Thanks!

-PurpleSugar

~*~


	2. Lucifer's Followers

Witch Hunt – Chapter One

~Saturday, October Fifth. The Wheeler Residence.~

            She yawned, staring out her window to the perfectly cheerful sun arising. She then pulled a strand of auburn hair behind her ear as she stretched. Before she could enjoy the sweetly solemn moment, she heard a loud crash and a few "booms". Knowing it was her dear brother, she smirked, knowing it was going to be another identical day in her never-changing life.

            "Seren', whatcha think of dis?" Her brother asked, pointing to a contraption that looked like an oven and a heater shoved together with spoons and axes thrown in-between. Serenity merely smiled, rubbing the grease off her brother's cheek.

            "I'm sure it's going to be fine, Joey." She replied warmly with a grin. She was a bit unsure of what it was, but she guessed it was used to… take down homes? Cool a home? Cook food?

            "I sure hope so. The invention convention is commin up ya know. I'll take da horse down to Salem and den win dat contest!" Joey declared, lifting his index finger in the air excitedly. Serenity smiled, reassuring her brother's victory.

            "Joey, I'd love to see your invention at work, but I must go to the flower shop. The flowers should be beautiful!" Serenity stated, wanting to see how her roses and daisies were doing. 

            Serenity grabbed her hooded brown coat and her bag, kissing her brother on the cheek before she left. "Until later, Joey." Serenity called, half way out the door.

            "Later, sis'." Joey yelled on top of some booms. Serenity smiled as she skipped to the village.

~*~

            Serenity slowly walked through the crowded section of Domino, the Domino Market. It was filled with all sorts of delightful stores, such as meats and cheeses, a bakery, a toy shop, a book store, a general store owned by the Muto's, a tavern owned by Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood, a tobacco store owned by the Hawkin's, a vegetable shop, Kaiba's produce, a temperance tavern, and a few others. The town was filled with familiar faces, including Marik Ishtar, the Priest's son, chatting with Rex Raptor, who was outside of his tavern. Their eyes lit up when they saw Serenity walking by with a pail held by the handle that was around her forearm.

            "Good morning, Serenity!" Rex and Marik chirped, giving Serenity their full attention.

            "Oh, good morning!" Serenity replied, wanting to stop and chat, but she had to go to work.

            "Serenity…" They drooled, watching her body disappear in the crowd. They then turned back onto their conversation on warfare.

            Serenity had bumped into _many_ people wishing to chat, but had to decline with the same answer. Eventually, she reached the Ishtar Flowery Shoppe in time to let the roses keep their color. She sat down on the white railed patio, adoring the roses that were placed in a vase on a table in the front of the store. She breathed in the fragrance of the roses.

            "There will be nothing more beautiful then the flower…" She sighed, closing her eyes and allowing the aroma take control of her.

            "Oh, I doubt that. I know someone who is _much_ more beautiful then a stupid plant…" Duke Devlin, the pretty-boy of the town stated charmingly, leaning against the railing.

"Oh. Hello, Duke." Serenity replied excitedly, glad to see one of her friends. Although, lately Duke has been different to her… More… flirty.

"I see you're working with these…plants." Duke replied flatly, picking one up, twirling it within his finely manicured fingers, and then throwing it behind him. Serenity left eyebrow rose, wondering what the hell he was doing.

"I'm sorry, Duke, but I really must get to back to work. Such a pity we cannot stay and chat." Serenity called, going back into the small shack of a shop and glad to leave the ignorant pig Duke Devlin was being. He was constantly flirting with every girl he saw, not to mention he had his own group of three ladies that followed him everywhere and completely despised Serenity for the mere fact that Duke had a favoring for her. And Duke did absolutely nothing to stop it. "Such a pity indeed…" She mumbled to herself sarcastically before bumping into a sobbing Mrs. Ishtar and a very solemn Yugi Muto, the poor sap that had the horrible job of announcing the very unfortunate news of Mr. Ishtar's death to Mrs. Ishtar.

"Oh, oh, Serenity, dear." Mrs. Ishtar sobbed, grabbing Serenity's shoulder tightly as Serenity swallowed, "I-it appears that, that, M-mr. Ishtar h-has passed on… May God have peace on his d-dear soul." All Serenity could do was wipe the tears from her eye and look up at the sobbing Mrs. Ishtar.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Mrs. Ishtar…" Serenity whispered, watching the elderly Mrs. Ishtar throw a rose on the ground.

~Friday, October Eleventh. Domino Village Cemetery.~

Everyone sat down in the wooden benches that were painted black a few years ago. The paint was faded and chipping, but it wasn't too uncomfortable and was appropriate for the time. Sobbing, sniffles, and hiccups were heard all around the cemetery as the priest's son, Marik, who was going to be the new priest, sighed, and talked about the oh-so-interesting life of his father. Ishizu, his sister, and his mother sat in the first row with other members of their family. 

After Marik, Ishizu, and Mrs. Ishtar's speech, Mr. Ishtar was buried. Everyone except Ishizu Ishtar and a lawyer from Massachusetts remained. His name was just "Shadi". It appeared they knew each other somehow. Maybe he was friends with Mr. Ishtar…

"Ah, Ms. Ishtar. My dearest sympathies for your loss." Shadi stated not so sympathetically. Ishizu shook her head.

"Oh, yes. But I knew he was ill. I always knew he spent too much time from the world. He was always in our basement; he said he had to keep a treasure safe. It's odd, really. But when he got ill, he was always in bed. I wonder if his treasure is still safe down there… Whatever it is." She replied, wiping the remains of tears from her eyes.

"Oh, dear, dear Ishizu. You see, m'lady, I have something to do with that. Y'see, it was _my_ treasure he was guarding." He smirked, to Ishizu's displeasure, "See, I give the treasures, also known as the Millennium Items, to whoever Fate-erm-God has decided them to belong to. But I, of course, have two Millennium Items, whilst everyone else has only one." He explained. Ishizu's mouth opened in surprise.

"And how, exactly, Mr. Shadi, do these Millennium Items serve a purpose?" She asked, rather nervously. She knew they had to be valuable therefore she wanted one badly.

"I am not quite sure I know…" He lied, grabbing something from the bag on his belt loop, "but I have a feeling they are blessed by The Creator*."

"G-God? So they would be quite valuable, yes?" She asked eagerly. Shadi smiled.

"Ah, Lady Ishizu, yes, they are. And I happen to have one of the more feminine items, right here." He stated with an evil smirk, shaking the necklace in his pocket. It was as if the saliva from Ishizu's mouth was of greed and want. "But, oh, Ishizu, do not worry, my dear. I will give you a Millennium Item, for you are worthy, and deserving. But, first, you must promise to do something for me. Or may you rot in the darkest abyss** God may find." He then whispered in her ear. Chills ran down her spine, but then she tilted her head in confusion.

"But, why-?" 

He placed his index finger on her lips to seal them, and then did the clasp of the Millennium Necklace around her neck and then walked into the distance, leaving Ishizu's jaw to fall down. She then closed it and smirked, feeling the gold around her neck. She twitched as an aroma came over her after she wondered what was so special about the necklace. The necklace gave her the answer.

~Tuesday, October 15. The Wheeler Residence.~

"Well, sis'. I'm alllllll ready for the invention thingy!" Joey called exitedly to Serenity, tying the cover of his creation down on the carrier.

"Good luck, Joey. I'm going to miss you soooo much!" She replied, hugging him. Joey hugged her back, putting his hand on her soft auburn hair.

"Don't worry, sis'. I'll be back soon. G'bye!" He called out, riding the horse into the forest. Serenity sighed, not really wanting to be alone without him. He was the only one that kept the 'pigs' away from her. 

Speaking of pigs, knocking on Serenity's door was none other then Duke Devlin, with his hair slicked back, a confident grin on his face, and an arrogant attitude to go with it. He had brought his posse into Serenity's backyard along with the three girls that followed him around that dreamed of being married to him. He knocked on her door three perfect times, then folded his arms arrogantly, his smirk still intact. 

"Yes? Oh, hello Duke." Serenity greeted, backing away slowly as Duke budged into the house knocking down all her pictures of her brother who seemed to have a hatred of Duke ever since he started calling him "dog" and made him be a joker for his own amusement and poor Joey's embarrassment. "What exactly do you need, Duke?"

"Serenity, have you ever considered getting….married?" He asked, prowling up to her. Serenity continued stepping back slowly until she bumped into the wall.

"Err, no. Not exactly." She replied, chills running down her spine.

"Well, I meant to me, more precisely. Just imagine… Me… You… Children…"

"Well, I do love children…"

"I know. But I'm quite wealthy, you know. And I am the heir to my father's farm. Meaning, I will be wealthier."

"That's great, Duke, but I'm not so sure about Joey…"

"What do you mean, about Joey? Serenity, Joey is completely out of the picture here. I am a reasonable guy. I tried to put up with the sap, but he just cramped my style… So, will you marry me?" Duke last said before Serenity clenched her teeth and could not take anymore. You can explain her future. Claim to be the father of her children. And brag how rich you are. But once you insult Joey, and Serenity isn't that fond of you as it is for how you've been treating her lately, you've just crossed the line.

"I beg your pardon, Duke, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What do you mean!?"

"No. I will not marry you. And I will have to ask you to leave me alone." She stated calmly and clearly. As she got older, Joey and their friends gave her more strength to stand up to people. Even if Duke was a friend of theirs at that same time.

Duke huffed out, dragging his posse of mindless idiots along with him. Serenity slammed the door and went into the backyard. She sighed, grabbing the grass in hope of it easing her aggravation. She hoped to relax until a large bell rang, meaning there was a town meeting. And it was the Church bell, the one that only rang on holidays or in disasters. And it sure wasn't a holiday.

~The Catholic Church~

Serenity sat down in a pew with Bakura, Yugi, Mai, and Tristan as Ishizu Ishtar approached the podium. She sighed, a bit nervous, but decided to go on with it.

"Thank you all for coming. I have urgent news for you." Ishizu shouted so everyone could hear. They did hear, and most gasped. "Yes, a friend from Massachusetts informed me of a form of Witchcraft going on near our beloved city of Domino."

Everyone gasped again, asking questions in confusion. It was complete chaos! Ishizu sighed, wanting everyone to quiet down. She screamed, "Quiet!" and stamped her foot to get everyone's attention. 

"Thank you…" She continued, sighing, "I will answer your questions later. But please, heed me first. Witchcraft is magic performed by female Witches and male Wizards. It is influenced by Lucifer, the King of Hell. We must take all the precautions needed to prevent witchcraft from taking place in our small town. Please let anyone in the Ishtar family know if there are any signs of witchcraft. Mr. Shadi informed me that some signs of witchcraft are most common in young girls, acting strangely. As if they were puppets of the witch or wizard. Also, witches and wizards use the magic Lucifer gives them to get what they want." Ishizu continued explaining for awhile, and many questions were brought up.

"I don't buy this crap for a second." Tristan Taylor, an indentured slave of the Hawkins, stated. He was a close friend of Serenity, and it "almost" appeared as if he loved her. He obviously wasn't the richest or was the handsomest, but he had a big heart. Also, he was free in ten years! How nice…

"Well, I sure know I'm not a witch. But, who do you think is a witch, you guys!?" Mai Valentine asked, worried that jealous girls would accuse her of being a witch. Actually, everyone was a little bit worried about being accused themselves.

"I don't know, Mai. I don't think they would've brought it up if it wasn't true. Ishizu Ishtar isn't normally like that." Yugi replied, looking around at the controversy of questions and panic, "Hey, has anyone seen Joey?"

            "Oh, he entered an invention contest. I'm not really sure what it does, but I'm sure my big brother will do great! He said he's doing it for me, you know! He said he would buy us a big house and we wouldn't be poor anymore!" Serenity exclaimed, everyone sweat-dropping. 

~Tuesday, October 15. 11:21PM, the Wheeler Residence Backyard~

            Serenity went outside to take in the clothes on the clothesline. She hummed and danced a little while taking them down. That's how she was, a peaceful, cheerful, positive girl. Thankful for everyday of her life and her big brother, she was happy. She was as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside as well. Long, smooth auburn hair, honey eyes, and a perfect shape. 

            Suddenly, she heard the familiar whinny of a horse. Joey's horse!

            "Fillet! Oh my God, Fillet! Where's Joey?" She asked to the horse. It just gave a panicked look, and Serenity hopped on and rode into the woods. "Don't worry, big brother, I'm coming to save you!"

*: The Creator = God.

**: Abyss = Hell.

The next chapter should be out quicker then this one was. I explained why it was late below. Teehee! I made all the bad guys "good" in this story, and a lot of the good guys "bad" in this story! Lol, I'm such a dork.

Sorry for not making the first chapter sooner! -.-;; Life has been hard. Y'know, school stuff. But I also got hit by a car. (Don't worry, I'm all right! But the lesson learned was: Do NOT Jaywalk. =_=;;) My mom had a hysterectomy because she had something growing in her. And I went to Washington, DC. Wow, were the Cherry Blossoms beautiful and the festival was great as well. Too bad Michael Jackson was there. 0.o;; They had this Japanese group, Rin', I think, and they couldn't speak barely any English! It was hilarious! She was like, "I am very, very happy to be in America and very happy as well to see the beautiful Cher-rrry Blossoms as well. Since they are a symbol of our home, Japan. And it represents the friendship of Japan and Amer-america. Sorry. Sorry! Or, in Japan, we call your Cher-rrry Blossoms Sakura. Sakura, yes." It was so funny. But they sang beautifully and they played beautifully, too. I hope to go again next year.


	3. The Kaiba Mansion

Witch Hunt – Chapter Two  
  
Saturday, October Fifteenth. The Woods.  
  
Serenity and Fillet rode furiously, trying to think of the route Joey took. Serenity panted as she rode the horse faster then she ever had in her life. She repeatedly said, "Don't worry, Joey. I'll save you. I know I can." Unfortunately, she came to a stop when she had to choose between the two paths: a dark path, and a lit-up path. She squinted her eyes and noticed wheel tracks in the darker path, so she decided to take it.  
  
"Don't worry, Joey, I'm coming to rescue you!"  
  
Saturday, October Fifteenth. The Mansion. (Joey's Cell.)  
  
"Whoa, where am I?" Joey pondered out loud, lying on the ground. His head pounded, he had many scrapes on his body, and his clothes were soaked. Not to mention he was freezing. He looked at his surroundings, "What the HELL!? Why am I in a cage!?"  
  
"Oh, I see you woke up. Jeez, he didn't have to throw you in there like that..." A brown haired maid replied, sitting on the ground, watching Joey.  
  
"What're ya talking about? Who're ya!?" He asked, completely confused.  
  
"I'm Téa Gardner. I come here for an hour as a maid. Actually, I kind of have to. Master Kaiba would probably kill me if I didn't..." She stated, gulping after the last comment, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Joseph Wheelah. And I believe I was on to my invention convention until...Well...I really don't know what happened. Now I'm here. I wonder how my sista's doin..."  
  
"Your sister?"  
  
"Yeah, Serenity. She has orange-ish hair and honey eyes and is a little shorter then you..."  
  
"..."  
  
"You don't get out much, do ya?"  
  
"Oh, I do. I'm the town maid. I kind of have to."  
  
"Then you should know ma' sista, she works at the flowa shop."  
  
"Oh, that girl Duke Devlin likes. I heard he proposed to her tonight..."  
  
"He did WHAT!?!?!?! That hog!!"  
  
Téa swallowed, rubbing the back of her head as Joey went off in anger. She tried to calm him down, but nothing seemed to work. "Jeez, he must really love his sister." She thought. She looked at the clock, 11:10pm.  
  
"I better get going. I was supposed to leave at eleven. Good thing Master Kaiba didn't catch me. Oh well. Good luck, Joey." Téa waved, leaving the castle.  
  
Saturday, October Fifteenth. The Mansion Entrance. 11:45pm  
  
Serenity and Fillet stopped when they reached a mansion. More of a castle. With railings all around, it looked very dark and gloomy. A few miles back Serenity saw a very large plantation with people working on it, unfortunately slaves. Gargoyles and statues circled the property, as well as dead flowers. Dead Flowers = Unhappy Serenity.  
  
Serenity tied Fillet to the railing. "Don't worry, Fillet, I'll be back quite soon. I'm getting Big Brother then getting out. He'll be so proud of me..." She whispered to the horse, pushing the door of the gate open. It creaked, which caused chills to run down Serenity's back.  
  
"Hello?" Serenity called, walking through the hallways. It was creepy; the only light was from the candles on the walls, the wall paper was pealing, and there were portraits of dragons and people with the last name "KAIBA" inscribed underneath. She walked into the first room, which was obviously one of the entrances of a wing of a castle. Three stair cases were ahead of her, but she decided to go by the fire place for some warmth for it was oddly cold.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone in here?" She called once again, sitting by the edge of the fireplace. She hated feeling and being alone, and she was both of these. "I guess not... But if my brother's not here..."  
  
"Hey! Who are you!? What are you doing here!?" A voice called out, half angry, half worried. Serenity jumped and bit her lip.  
  
"I-I am S-Serenity W-W-Wheel-er. M-My brother I b-believe is h-here. I-I'm sorry for intruding." She replied, peering in the darkness to see the form approaching her.  
  
"You shouldn't be here..." The voice replied softly from a young boy. Serenity sighed in relief, that it was just a younger boy.  
  
"I really am sorry. But the door was open. And I'm positive my brother is here."  
  
"Oh...him." The black-haired boy replied, sighing.  
  
"Where is he?" She asked.  
  
They both heard the sound of a creak. A creaking door. And it was surely not the wind. A figure came out, stepping slowly according to the sound of the footsteps. "What are you doing here?" It asked in a deep, raspy, voice.  
  
"Seto, she came for her brother. Should I go let him out?"  
  
"Let him out?" Serenity questioned, quite confused. How was she supposed to know that she just entered the castle of a psycho, anthropic guy?  
  
"Ha. Are you kidding me? Mokuba, Escort the girl out, immediately." He responded, going to check on the "puppy in the pound".  
  
"Wait! Come back! Do you know where my brother is!?!?" Serenity yelled, chasing after him into the darkness.  
  
"Hey! Lemme outta here, ya big jerk!" Joey yelled, banging on the bars.  
  
"Chh. Like that will ever happen, fleabag." Kaiba replied cruelly.  
  
"Hey! Let my brother out! Right now!" Serenity yelled, standing by the cage, seeing her miserable brother.  
  
"How about, 'no', little girl." He replied, shoving her to the ground.  
  
"Please let him get out... He might get sick!" Serenity begged, grabbing the sleeve of his coat. Seto snorted and made a face, trying to make Serenity let go of his coat.  
  
"No. Why should I? He was the one who chose to invade my property..." Seto asked, shoving her back on the ground. She slid, causing Joey to gasp.  
  
"Hey! Stop treatin my sista like that ya big jerk!" Joey yelled, banging on the bars. He then coughed, being sick.  
  
"I'm not being the jerk. I just need my...payment...for you invading my property."  
  
"W-well, t-take me instead." Serenity stated, slowly getting up incase he shoved her down again.  
  
"What!?" Mokuba, Seto, and Joey all said in unison.  
  
"L-let my brother go and t-take me instead." She repeated, lowering her head.  
  
"No! Serenity!" Joey called, as Seto dragged him out of the cage, "You can't do this, sis!"  
  
"Goodbye, big brother." She replied with a sniffle, but actually surprised Kaiba let Joey free.  
  
The Kaiba Mansion Entrance, October 16, 1:05AM.  
  
Kaiba threw Joey through the gate, slamming and locking it shut.  
  
"If you ever come back, I will see that you and your stupid little sister will never see each other again." Kaiba warned, making Joey wipe his eyes as he and Fillet rode home.  
  
"Hmph, what a stupid girl his sister is, indeed. Sacrificing herself for her even more stupid brother." Kaiba thought out loud, not realizing Mokuba was behind him.  
  
"Seto, you would've done the same thing for me, right?" Mokuba asked, much doubt in his voice.  
  
"Of course, Mokuba. You're the only one I care about. You're my brother..." He replied, leaning against the railing.  
  
"I would do the same, big bro. I just wish you would say that to more people...And not just because they're related to you." Mokuba stated as they walked back in the castle to find Serenity.  
  
Cell in the Kaiba Mansion, October Sixteenth, 1:21AM.  
  
"Get out." Kaiba ordered, seeing Serenity sitting down against the wall of the cage, shivering.  
  
"Huh?" She asked, her jaw dropping as Mokuba grabbed her wrist and led her out of the cage.  
  
"It's improper to treat a lady like you would a dog." He stated, walking into the darkness.  
  
Mokuba grabbed a candle of the wall and led her up many staircases, rooms, and hallways. They finally reached a room with a white door with a handle made of white ivory. He turned the knob, revealing quite a sight. It was a bedroom fit for a Princess! Wooden floors with lavender, dark purple, and cream colored rugs and a bed with silk and a canopy with matching colors. The light shown through dimly through the mosaic window that was also lavender. There was also a cream colored dresser with the creases painted purple and ivory door knobs matching the entrance, the bathroom that was attached to this gorgeous room, and a closet within the bathroom. Inside the dresser was various rare and expensive dresses and in the closet were supplies any girl would want such as hair and body cleansers, fine imported make-up, towels, soap, lotions, brushes, and many, many other accessories that were usually seen by rich females only which made a smile want to come across Serenity's lips, and would've came if she wasn't forced to leave here by her own will.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful. Thank you so much, errr, umm..."  
  
"Mokuba Kaiba."  
  
"Oh, thank you."  
  
Serenity heard the door close and then sat on her new bed, looking at the reflections of the candles in the mosaic windows. She missed him already, but she was going to stay positive. At least she had a beautiful room and now lived in a castle now, right? And who knows what kind of food they're going to serve here from all over the world! She opened the closet; it had many beautiful dresses with matching shoes underneath them. She tried one of them on; it was light pink with golden sequins all over the bottom half. The top had a low neckline, but retained from being too "easy" by having puffy, feminine, sleeves. She put on the heels, learning to walk in such shoes. She looked at herself in the mirror, "Can this really be me?" She opened a jewelry box, something she had never seen before, and put a necklace with a pink jewel in the center around her neck.  
  
She walked into the bathroom, admiring the beauty. There was a large tub and a toilet inside the house, which was amazing. She heard a knock on her door.  
"H-hello?" She asked, scared if it was Seto and what he would say if he saw her in the dress.  
  
"Are you decent?" The voice asked, and it was indeed Seto Kaiba. Serenity gulped.  
  
"I will be in one moment." She replied flicking her heels to the corner and trying to get the dress over her head in a panic.  
  
"Fine." He replied, sounding annoyed. He folded his arms and leaned against the hallway. "What was she doing in there anyway? Taking a bath already?" He asked himself, and then shook away his perverted images. "Maybe she was, but it is getting late. Peh! This is the last time I generously invite her to eat dinner."  
  
"Okay, I am ready." Serenity said, opening the door. Seto stared at her in the clothes she was wearing from before she came to the castle. He turned around, as if he didn't want to look her.  
  
The Ishtar Home. October, Sixteenth. 6:21AM.  
  
"Um, Sister, about this golden rod..." Marik started, not sounding very confident.  
  
"Yes, Marik?" Ishizu replied in her calm yet caring tone, spooning oatmeal into her mouth.  
  
"Is it necessary that I have it? It seems, well, I don't know, strange to me." He replied, setting his spoon in his bowl.  
  
"Of course it is, Brother. Shadi says they are gifts from God. That only the truly pure may possess. Why would it be strange?" She asked, dropping the spoon into the bowl, making a large "clang" sound.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. But I could've sworn I saw it glow last night. Maybe it was an act of God..." Marik replied.  
  
"...Or maybe it was an act of your imagination, Brother." Ishizu laughed, patting her not-so-much-younger younger brother on the head, and then began washing her bowl.  
  
"Maybe..." Marik sighed, swishing his spoon around the bowl.  
  
The Hawkins' Family Room. October, Sixteenth. 6:21AM.  
  
"GRANDPA!?" Rebecca Hawkins shouted, arms thrown in the air. "Grandpa!? Where are you!?"  
  
"I'm right here, Rebecca." Arthur Hawkins replied, running into the house. "What's wrong, honey?"  
  
"There are these new paper squares with pictures on them! They are used to play a game! Duel Monsters..." She replied, banging her fist on the table.  
  
"Mmmhmm...." Arthur replied, sorting through his money box.  
  
"Well, all the kids at school have them! And I want some as well!" She stated, walking towards him. "Please?" She asked, smiling sweetly. The same smile she used to get absolutely anything she wanted.  
  
"Of course, Rebecca." Arthur replied, handing her some money. Rebecca coughed, and then was handed more. She smiled, and then happily skipped to Solomon Muto's store. 


End file.
